Thinking Of You
by Xelly-chan
Summary: "There, on the mattress, was Kuai Liang, his pale skin flushed pink, desperate whining moans escaping his rose bud mouth." In which i attempt porn, bondage, and not making SZ a girl. Fail. SLASH/YAOI ScorpionxSub-Zero. unbeta'd.


**Title**: Thinking Of You

**Author**: Xelly-chan

**Pairing**: ScorpionxSub-Zero (HanzoxKuai)

**Word Count: **1,784

**Summary**: "There, on the mattress, was Kuai Liang, his pale skin flushed pink, desperate whining moans escaping his rose bud mouth." In which i attempt porn, bondage, and not making SZ a girl. Fail. SLASH/YAOI ScorpionxSub-Zero

**A/N**: It's unbeta'd right now, but in a few days I'll re-up the edited version. This is just me flexing my porn writing muscles which are decidedly lacking. Was originally just gonna be straight up pornz but a bit of plot snuck in. No worries though, still mostly smut. Read and Review please? Anything will help since there's gonna be a lot more where this came from. If my muses wanna cooperate that is. Title taken from A Perfect Circle's Thinking Of you

* * *

><p><em>+Spent and sighing with a look in your eyes+<em>

Staring slack jawed behind his mask, Scorpion tried to take in the sight in front of his eyes. He'd seen plenty of things during his life and death, ranging from the unimaginably terrible that'd leave lesser men in ruin to incredible miracles most wouldn't dream. But this... This was almost more unbelievable than any of those things.

There, on the mattress, was Kuai Liang, his pale skin flushed pink, desperate whining moans escaping his rose bud mouth. Which Hanzo had no problem with except that he wasn't the one causing Kuai to buck and writhe in the black satin sheets.

It was the sky blue vibrator buzzing away on the highest setting.

Kuai whimpered, wiggling his hips, trying in vain to get away from the pleasurable sensations, straining against his restraints.

Wait...

Restraints?

Scorpion's gaze trailed down his lover's body, biting back a groan. The kid had done himself in pretty good; just enough slack that'd he'd be able to move and get semi comfortable but still helpless. Hanzo stepped closer, unnoticed.

There was a black leather belt wrapped around his waist with a heart shaped pad lock buckle and two metal rings on either sides of his hips. The belt was tightened enough that no amount of squirming would let Kuai shimmy out. Attached to the heart lock that went between his legs, through a ring that had been glued to the base of the vibrator, keeping it pressed up inside the kid. Another short length of chain went through the rings on his hips, connecting to leather hand cuffs. The hand cuffs had yet another chain that locked on to a d-ring collar with soft faux fur tied to the bars on the head board.

Shit. Fuck.

That was hot.

"Nngh...Ha- Hanzo..."

The kid probably hadn't even realized he was there yet, and if anything it made this even more sweet. And really hot. Hands twitching at his sides, restless and wanting, Hanzo couldn't take it anymore, couldn't take watching any longer. He found himself crawling up on the bed, mask forgotten on the floor. He ran hot, rough hands down damp skin, mapping out the contours, tracing each defined line from cut hip bones to the soft sweep of long, sooty eyelashes.

Glossy baby blues fluttered open, surprised, before a violent spasm made him arch, moaning as he blindly grope at Hanzo. He held onto broad shoulders as best he could, chains rattling. Hanzo looked on, amazed at Kuai's pleasure lined face, his raw bitten lips, the pretty pink flush coloring his China doll face.

Kuai shook his head, black hair plastered to his temple, holding in strangled whines. He clawed at Hanzo's shoulder plates, panting, "The k-key! Oh Gods..." He groaned. "Get the key!" Kuai jerked his head towards the night stand where a block of ice sat. When Hanzo just glanced at it but didn't move, Kuai thumped his fists against his firm chest. "Now, you bastard!"

Smirking, the older man set a small ring of hellfire, absently concentrating on the center of the ice block. The ice hissed, instantly turning to steam, leaving the key to fall to the wooden surface of the stand. He reached over and plucked it up.

"This what you wanted?" He rumbled in the pale man's ear, moving down to press a warm kiss on the corner of Kuai's jaw line.

"Yes..." Kuai moaned. "Please... I can't take it anymore..."

"How long?" Hanzo asks, mouthing a line to bite at dusty nipples.

Kuai trembled under him, heels digging into the mattress "Three...four hours...Nnn, please..." He begs, voice wrung out.

A moment goes by until finally Hanzo palms the key into Kuai's hands. Immediately the younger man fumbles with the key, fitting it into the heart lock. The specter sat back on his knees, watching as the other quickly undid locks and chains before reaching down and sliding out the vibrator. Instead if flipping the switch Kuai twisted the base, three double a batteries falling out. Then Hanzo's there, turning him unto his stomach and lifting his hips into the air.

Like this Kuai feels even more exposed, completely open, to exhausted to struggle against the huge hot hand between his shoulder blades holding him down. He bites back a whimper, burrowing his face into the pillows when two fingers slip into his entrance, still open and slick from the dildo.

"So how'd this happen?" Scorpion questions, easy and slow as if walking in on your usually unadventurous significant other tied up was an everyday occurrence. "Have you been planning this for a while?"

"No..." Kuai keens somewhere in his throat when Hanzo hooks his fingers. He's too tires to even consider getting aroused again but the stubborn hellspawn is sure doing his damnest to prove otherwise. "It was just...uh... This store and...nngh, I just..."

Behind him Hanzo hums in agreement, fingers twisting deeper inside him, three now. The vibrator had been long, long enough to tease and press against that shocky spot that made his toes curl, but it wasn't thick enough to add that slow burning ache that paralleled the _goodyesmore_ pleasure. An incoherent, pleased noise breaks from his lips, and he spreads his knees a little further, as the older man unerringly hits just the right spot to light his nerves up with lightning.

His hips are moving without his permission, now: rolling in tight circles in an attempt to send off more of those tiny supernovas. The slick glide and press, that unmistakable sensation of being filled, is nearly just as great.

He makes a small helpless noise when Hanzo pulls his fingers out, and he can't process more than feeling empty. For one horrible second he thinks Scorpion -Hanzo_Hanzo_- left him; just up and abandoned him. Leaving him strung out, ready to snap like a string on a violin pulled taut. It's stupid and silly and in the back of his head he knows that, yet all he can think is that Hanzo isn't there.

And then he is there, draping himself over Kuai like a blanket, all warmth and a cherishing devotion that's almost like worship. Kuai sobbed with relief, loosing himself to warm, open mouthed kisses trailing up his back, around his shoulders, the corners of his mouth and eyes. He feels more than hears Hanzo mumble words of love into his skin, etching themselves in his bones and wrapping around his soul.

It's devastating, and he feels powerless and tiny. He wonders if this is how it was supposed to work out, if this is really real. Kuai thinks he would die if it ended up being some kind of ruse. More than the Lin Kuei, more than his brother, more than the family he never knew. He can't think straight right now; all higher functions cut off for what seems like forever, but he really wants Hanzo to feel the same way. It's selfish and terrible of him, but damn it all to hell, the man has had him twisted up inside since before they even met.

Then Hanzo is turning him back on his back, leaning up to kiss him and he sees stars. Red and black and burning and dying and so beautiful he can't breathe. So he does the next best thing and kisses back, trying to push the scrambled mess in his head and heart into some kind of meaning.

He wonders if Hanzo feels as hollowed out as he does, like someone took a big piece of him and swallowed it whole. When they part Kuai wants to ask but Hanzo is pressing up against him, huge and blunt and slick before sliding in. And suddenly it doesn't matter because Hanzo may have taken something from him but gave back a piece if himself.

The bigger man is talking again in the metallic edged rumble, fucking himself in a little, barely restrained twitches.

"Can I move? I- Gods, I need to-" his voice is wrecked, gone deep and utterly dark with want and-

Kuai nods frantically, not trusting his own mouth to wrap around the words right. Before he knows what's happening, his leg is being yanked over a tan, muscled shoulder and Hanzo is thrusting in, hitting that sweet spot. This time there's no sparks and fireworks but full out explosions and it's almost too much and he wants more.

There's friction has Hanzo pulls in and out, and it's all Kuai can do to find leverage and fuck himself back on Hanzo's cock. Hanzo has him almost bent in half, curses and praises tumbling from his mouth. He's holding onto Kuai's hips with enough force to bruise, driving in and in and in.

"You're beautiful." He pants, reaching down to grasp one of Kuai's hands, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing the back. "Mine."

As a spectre -a ghost and a vengeful one at that- it's expected Hanzo would be possessive, and obsessive to a downfall, yet to be the focus of that devotion, to be inarguably claimed; it's probably the most humbling, wonderful thing in the history of all the realms. His leg slips off and the bigger man is hiking him up, sitting sprawl legged so Kuai is on Hanzo's lap, bouncing up and down.

It shouldn't surprise him -the Japanese man is known for doing the impossible- but its kind of unbelievable when he comes. Again. When he's already come several times in a few hours with no rest time. If he wasn't already useless before, he is now; orgasm hitting him so fast and hard it eerily reminds him of being smacked with Shao Kahn's hammer. He can do little more than hang on for dear life as Hanzo snaps their bodies together. Pleasure is rolling through him in waves but he's, honest to the Elder Gods, done. Just doesn't have it in him anymore. Raiden couldn't even shock his drive (or dick) back to life.

Takes a while, a really long while (so long Kuai is starting to fear blacking out from over stimulation), but Hanzo comes too, fucking himself through his orgasm.

They topple over on the bed, chests heaving, Hanzo going soft and slipping out. Kuai can feel thick cum leak out down his thighs, except he's too tired to do much about it besides roll over and rest his head on Hanzo's broad chest.

"Enjoy your welcome home?" Kuai yawns, snuggling closer, throwing one arm around washboard abs.

Hanzo chuckled deep in his chest. "Very much so. Did you plan it out?"

"Yes, everything. Had to make it memorable 'cause we're NOT doing this for a long, long time."

_fin_.

* * *

><p><em>~Pushing On The Hammer To Trigger The Brain<em>


End file.
